


Le Bonheur

by PrincesseNinja



Category: Mortal Instruments, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: It's really short, but I needed to write it, but it's quite cheesy, i kinda like it, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesseNinja/pseuds/PrincesseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes homes one day and discovers something about his boyfriend that he really likes. (That's just fluff. So much fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is a very short thing I just wrote because I was sad about Malec again and I can't stop listening to this song so ... Enjoy ! Tell me what you thought and the song is called Le Bonheur by Joyce Jonathan if you want to listen to it !

* * *

 

**« Le bonheur, c'est pas le but mais le moyen,**

**Le bonheur, c'est pas la chute mais le chemin**

**Mon bonheur, c'est toi,**

**Mon bonheur, tu le sais, c'est toi et moi sur l'oreiller. »**

* * *

 

Alec came home after a long day, exhausted and wishing for nothing more than to cuddle with his wonderful boyfriend and to listen to him talk about his day, that was without doubt, eventful, as always. Alec loved to hear about Magnus' day because the warlock had a way to tell the most boring anecdotes as if they were great stories. He was captivating. Alec took off his jacket and called for his lover.

"Magnus, I'm home !"

No one answered which confused Alec. He was almost always the last one home and Magnus usually rushed to his side when he heard him arrive. The warlock insisted on being with Alec as often as he could, which is why he jumped on him and hugged him every time Alec entered their apartment, as if he hadn't seen him in days. Alec always rolled his eyes before hugging his boyfriend back with a smile. He loved the attention but he'd never tell Magnus, knowing he would have a warlock locked on his side all the time otherwise.

"Magnus ?" Alec called out again, receiving no answer. He went further into the apartment, getting worried.

Then, he heard soft music. He frowned. This wasn't the kind of music that Magnus usually listened to. This music was quite upbeat and light which Magnus enjoyed too but that wasn't in his habits to listen to this. Plus, Alec had never heard this song before. That's why he walked quietly, thinking there might be an intruder. He went towards the living room and the music became clearer. It was a foreign song. Alec was even more confused because he didn't understand the words and Magnus didn't listen to foreign songs. He took another step and witnessed a scene he'd never seen before. Magnus was dancing and singing in French in the living room.

Alec smiled, relieved. Magnus seemed very happy so Alec said nothing and just leaned against the door frame, admiring his boyfriend. The warlock finally saw him and his smile grew fonder and he kept on singing and dancing and went towards his lover. He caught his hand and made him dance with him. When the chorus (at least that's what Alec guessed it was) came, Magnus seemed to sing to Alec and the shadowhunter looked at him confused but with a smile, as if to ask him what it meant.

" _Mon bonheur, c'est toi. Mon bonheur, tu le sais, c'est toi ou moi sur l'oreiller._ " Magnus sang while staring at Alec with a loving smile. He took his hand and put an arm around his waist to dance close to him. As the song came to an end, the warlock sang more softly and hugged Alec, content. They kept turning and hugging for a while, happy to be in each other's arms.

"I didn't know you speak French ?" Alec finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Magnus looked at him, amused.

"Of course I do, I speak many languages. I've had time to learn." He answered softly, his head on Alec's shoudler.

"And what does it mean ? The song I mean."

"Do you really want me to translate the whole song ? Or just the most important lyrics ?"

"Just what you sang to me ?" Alec asked, blushing slightly. Magnus smiled at that. It had been a long time since he had last made his boyfriend blush. He always enjoyed it.

"My happiness is you. My happiness, you know it, it's pillow talks between you and me." Magnus finally whispered into Alec's ear making him smile fondly. "Well, that's a very rough translation. But that's the idea." Magnus added.

"It's lovely." Alec said before kissing softly Magnus who answered immediately. "Oh, and, you should speak French more often. It's really hot." The shadowhunter suggested before winking and letting go of his boyfriend to go to their bedroom. Magnus looked at him for a few seconds, stunned, before catching up and following his lover. He found him lying on their bed, waiting for him with a seductive smile on and he almost jumped on him, kissing him more passionately than before. They parted after a few minutes.

"Je t'aime Alexander." Magnus said lovingly.

"I got that. Je t'aime aussi Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think ? Tell me please !


End file.
